The Awesomeness of Arizona Robbins
by cmoney13
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around Arizona and her awesomeness!
1. The Heartbreak

THE HEARTBREAK

I know something is wrong as soon as she walks into the house. The front door shuts behind her and I hear footsteps clomp up the stairs immediately. She does not call out to see if anyone else is home like she normally does. I fight my instinct to chase after her and find out what's wrong. She's nineteen she probably doesn't want one of her mother's smothering her every time she has a bad day. I turn my attention back to my laptop continuing to read the article I was in the middle of.

Over the next few minutes I begin to hear shuffling followed by loud thudding coming from Sofia's room. "Alright, time to go investigate" I say to my self bending down and grabbing my prosthetic from where it rests on the floor. With my leg now secured on my body I take the stairs. I can barely here my own footsteps on the stairs over the periodic thudding which has grown increasingly louder. Before I even arrive at Sofia's door I hear music and it's not the music it's the volume of the music that is yet another alert to me that something is very wrong. She only listens to music this loud when she is trying not to think about something.

When I reach the door, I knock once I receive no response I knock again still no response. "Sof I'm coming in." I announce entering her bedroom. Curled up in a ball Sofia is on her floor. I watch her body tremor slightly with silent sobs. The C.D is playing from her D.V.D player. So, I grab the remote from her bed hitting the pause button. Sofia doesn't even look up or make any indication that she is aware of the now lack of noise.

Moving closer to my daughter I sit down in front of her. Gently easily careful of my prosthetic. "What's wrong?" I gently reach out brushing away strands of her wavy midnight hair, that has been stuck to her face glued by wet tears. She doesn't answer me just looks at her open closet.

For the first time since I entered the room, I notice what a mess it is. Sweaters, notebooks, books. C.D's, along with various other clothing and objects are thrown all over the room.

"Alright, what the hell happened in here? Did Samantha the ghost come for a visit again?"

The joke was bad but when the corners of her mouth turn slightly upward I know it accomplished what it was meant to. Pulling at memories of her childhood of the ghost Callie swore haunted the house, and for some reason unknown to any of us dubbed it Samantha. All evidence of a smile fades as fresh tears burst out of her eyes.

"Did we know you were coming home this weekend?" I ask trying to remember but things have been hectic I've spent many nights on call lately. This is the first time I've been home all week and I can't remember if she was coming or not. I don't think we did though because with her at school at John-Hopkins it's not like Baltimore to Seattle is a quick easy trip. With the realization of this fact sinking in my worry only triples what it was a moment ago.

"Sofia?"

After more minutes of silence, she collects herself enough to speak. "Spring break is this upcoming week. I told you and Madre I wasn't coming home until Wednesday, but I actually got in early this morning. Ryan and I were going to hide out at a hotel just the two of us until Wednesday morning. He and I ended up getting up in this disaster of and argument. We…broke…upp" she finally manages to explain before bursting into another round of tears.

It all clicks now I knew that Sofia and her boyfriend Ryan Baker had been having a rough time lately. Sofia had received a partial scholarship to study pre-med at Hopkins in Baltimore; while Ryan received a full scholarship to Harvard to play on the hockey team. The 408 miles separating them has made their relationship more difficult.

"Sofia, what happened exactly?" I push for more answers needing to know how much damage is done to see if it could be fixed.

"We started talking about our plans for summer, and we realized that we had completely different plans. He has the opportunity for an internship in Boston and I'm supposed to do some shadowing at the hospital over the summer break. We just realized that my life in Baltimore and his life in Cambridge have steered our lives in two completely different directions." More tears spill from Sofia's eyes as I pull her into me.

I scan the room I recognize the scattered items now. They were all things relating to Ryan in some way. The clothes on the floor were the ones Sofia had "accidently" stolen from him over the years. The rest of the objects had been gifts from him on every celebrated occasion they have had for the last four years spent together as a couple.

I stand up bringing Sofia up with me. "Here you go sit down" I guide her to her bed. "I'll be right back" I promise her, grabbing the remote unpausing the C.D, letting the sound feel the room once again.

Quickly down the stairs and into the garage I go in search of a box big enough, back upstairs I plop it on the floor in front of Sofia. "Okay, you're going to fill this box up will all this stuff on the floor. Don't look at what it is. Don't think about what it means or all the memories that come with it. Just put whatever it is in the box." I order before heading back downstairs.

My first stop in the kitchen is the cabinet holding the mugs. With two mugs on the counter I move to the refrigerator to grab the milk because Sofia prefers her hot chocolate made with milk instead of water.

When I am in the middle of mixing the chocolate powder with the now steaming cups of milk, my pager beeps. I stop what I'm doing long enough to look at it. It's not a 911 so I'll let someone handle it. There are other people at the hospital who can take care of the tiny humans for a night. Tonight, though I need to make sure my girl survives the first night of her first heartbreak. A hot mug in each hand I climb the stairs again back to Sofia.

 **AN MY HEART IS BREAKING THAT JESSICA CAPSHAW IS LEAVING! THE CHARACTER OF ARIZONA ROBBINS HAS BROUGHT SO MUCH TO MY LIFE SHE HAS MADE ME LAUGH ON SOME OF MY WORST DAYS. SHE WAS ONE OF THE FIRST CHARACTERS I FELL IN LOVE WITH WRITING! AND SHE BROUGHT ME A FRIEND I CAN'T PICTURE MY LIFE WITHOUT NOW! SO I AM GOING TO DO A SERIES OF ONESHOTS TO HONOR THE LOVELY ARIZONA ROBBINS. REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPERICIATED! I WILL ALSO TAKE REQUEST FOR FUTURE ONESHOTS IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS OR SUGGESTIONS I'LL BE HAPPY TO HEAR THEM HAVE A GOODNIGHT AND A HAPPY EASTER LOVELIES!**


	2. The Changes That Happen

**AN FIRST OFF, I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! I WILL GET TO ALL THE PROMPTS THAT HAVE BEEN SUGGESTED I WILL GET TO ALL OF THEM I PROMISE. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, BUT COLLEGE AND LIFE MIGHT GET IN THE WAY SOMETIMES SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. THIS ONE IS SOMETHING I'VE HAD ON MY MIND FOR AWHILE I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT SO ENJOY!**

I scrub out satisfied with myself. Maggie and I just fixed the heart of a fetus. "We should celebrate. We did good!" Maggie offers, in her quite soft-spoken way.

I look down at my watch 5:00. Carina will be home at 7:00. "Yeah, a drink sounds like fun. Let me just call Sofia and check in, make sure she is okay keeping an eye on Saige for a couple more hours." I tell Maggie heading out of the O.R, to the attendings lounge.

"Okay and remember there is leftover spaghetti in the fridge for dinner. Oh, and if you could maybe look over Saige's homework? Carina will be home 7:30 at the latest so you won't have to worry about bath or bedtime."

"Don't worry mom I've got this. Besides it's not the first time I've watched Saige I know the drill."

I smile to myself at how lucky I am to have a daughter like Sofia. At fifteen some teenagers would begrudge having to keep an eye on their eight- year- old little sister for a couple of hours. Sofia actually looks forward to it though.

"Oh, and Sofia don't forget to finish your English essay. I'll look over it when I get home."

I can hear her laugh through the phone. "Okay, mom I will. Have fun tonight! I love you."

After hanging up with Sofia I change out of my scrubs and meet Maggie in the lobby ten minutes later.

"Hey, is it okay if I come with you guys?" Meredith walks up to us bag slung over her shoulder. "I've had a day and I need tequila."

Half an hour later the three of us are seated at Joe's. Maggie slowly nursing a glass of white wine. While I am somehow letting myself be coaxed into tequila shots by Meredith. Meredith Grey the queen of tequila, and all things dark and twisty. I try to remember how Meredith and I got here figuratively I mean. How did we get to the point where we're friends? Friends close enough to go out drinking on a Friday night drinking after work none the less?

I don't know how it happened, but it did. Over the years of surgeries and cases working together; between play dates, carpools, and sleepovers with the kids it happened we became friends. Two more shots later Meredith is in the middle of telling Maggie and I the story of how she met Derek in this very bar the night before starting her internship at the hospital.

"He had on this red shirt, his favorite red shirt I would later come to find out. It did look good on him, really good on him. So, he had on this red shirt which made his bright blue eyes even brighter. His hair was perfect the darkness of it made his eyes even bluer. For that night I was just a girl in a bar, and he was just a guy in a bar." Meredith explains with that far away dreamy look in her eyes she gets still whenever she talks about Derek.

I remember something I said to Nathan Riggs years ago now. "Her heart beat for Derek Shepherd" Listening to her talk about him now it is clear that even after all these years, her heart still beats for Derek Shepherd.

"When I first moved here to Seattle I didn't understand the draw around him the Mcdreamy status I mean. I thought he was just another boy with a pretty face and a pretty smile, and the perfect hair to go with those features. I was never a fan of the "pretty boys" but then one day we had to work on a case together and I found out that he was a pretty boy with a brain. Giggles erupt from Meredith drunken sloppy uncontrollable giggles.

"Well he was a brain surgeon." Meredith answers between fits of giggles. Giggles start bubbling in my chest at the irony of it all. In between our tipsy laughter neither of us noticed that Maggie had gotten us each two more rounds and another glass of wine for herself. Once the shots are empty Meredith speaks again.

"He was a pretty boy with a brain who was a brain surgeon and he was declared." Meredith starts laughing again.

"He was declared by perfect Penny" I join in the now drunken silly laughter once more. "Perfect Penny killed your husband and then she stole my wife." I have to force air in my lungs I am now laughing so hard.

"You two are drunk and you are horrible." Maggie states even though she is now laughing herself."

"You're right about one thing oh sister of mine. We are drunk. Very drunk, but we are not horrible. We are dark, and we are twisty" Meredith affirms.

"We are also awesome!" I add in hiccupping in the process. "I also have to pee." I announce standing wobbly on my feet I stumble making my way to the bathroom.

After I flush the toilet and exit the stall I wash my hands at the sink. When I am about to open the door, the room starts to shift. Bracing myself against the sink I steady myself. "Whoa I'm drunk" I say out loud to the empty room, I can I hear the slur in my own words. When was the last time I was this drunk? I laugh as memories of that awkward dinner party at Meredith's with non-other than "perfect Penny" many years ago. Thinking back on it now that wasn't long before her and Callie moved to New York; and in reality, not that long after Callie and I ended six years of being together and four years of marriage.

In the years that have followed her, and Penny split up and Callie moved back here to Seattle about two years after Sofia came to live with me. By this time Carina and I were already married, and Saige was almost two. Callie and I have rebuilt a strong friendship Carina and I even regularly hangout with her and her boyfriend Riley. It's the best possible situation for Sofia as well.

Smiling at my reflection in the mirror I see a much different woman then the one that walked in here on a night so long ago, to kiss a woman she didn't know. The blonde staring back at her is stronger completely content with the life she has constructed for herself, and most importantly happy beyond words.

 **AN HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVLIES. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND OR PROMPT SUGGESTIONS. I WILL DO AT LEAST ONE MORE WITH ARIZONA CARINA AND SAIGE BECAUSE I LOVE THE IDEA OF THEM! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE AS MUCH AS I DID!**


	3. You're speaking Italy

I look at my watch 11:30 okay Carina no need to worry yet, it's Saturday meaning her curfew is midnight, she's still got thirty more minutes to make it home on time.

It's 12:10 when I decide to send the first text.

 **Hey, you're on your way, home, right? -C**

I wait thirty minutes later at 12:40 I'm officially worried three more text have gone unanswered as well as two calls. Both Arizona and Callie are at the hospital tonight, but I have the night off, so we said Sofia could go out tonight as long as she was back to our house by midnight and then she would leave for her week over at Callie's house.

Ever since Callie moved back from New York she has mended things with Arizona their friendship is strong they changed the custody agreement years ago. Arizona no longer has primary sole physical custody. They now share joint custody, but we don't follow it exactly, Sofia is allowed to go between our houses as she pleases. Looking down at my phone it's now 12:45 still nothing from Sofia, worry growing in my stomach. I try calling Sofia one more time still no answer. I try to think of what I should do now. I look up towards the stairs. Saige is sleeping soundly but she's only ten still far too young for me to leave her alone while I go out to look for Sofia.

I don't want to worry Arizona or Callie or at least not yet. I think of a favor I can call in. Andrew should be getting off his shift right now, heading home.

"Hey, my most favorite baby brother." I great him when he answers after two rings. Pulling out all the charm I have I was a charming person even before I met Arizona, but after eleven years watching her radiate charm with every step, my own charm has received a boost. "What do you want Carina?" He asks tiredness in his voice. "Andrew why do I have to want something in order to chat with my little brother?" I pretend to sound hurt. "Because it's almost one in the morning and you called me Andrew instead of Andrea?" I laugh "sometimes you're too smart for your own good Andrea!" I pronounce every syllable of his name in Italian just to annoy him extra. "Sofia was supposed to be home at midnight and she's not answering her phone either. Can you come watch Saige for me while I go out and look for her?"

"Yeah, of course! You should have started with that! I'll be over in ten minutes!" The tiredness in his voice now turning to worry.

Fifteen minutes later I am in the car trying to decide two things. Do I call to tell Arizona what's going on? Secondly where do I check first for Sofia? The answer to the first one comes easy. When I talked to Arizona earlier tonight she mentioned how she had two mothers go into premature labor at the same time. No need to add to an already stressful night unless it becomes absolutely necessarily. With my mind made up I back out of the driveway heading in the direction of Ryan Baker's house. Where else would a seventeen-year-old girl be on a Saturday night then at her boyfriend's house.

Pulling up to the house I can breathe easier then I have been able to for the last hour and a half, when I see Ryan's old shabby light blue pick up truck parked in the driveway.

"maledizione!" I swear under my breath as I stop up the driveway. I pound on the door my worry tuning to anger. Over the last eleven years I have grown to care and love Sofia like she was my own. I love her just like I love Saige. I have watch her learn and grow and on nights like tonight I have been disappointed in her.

"Open up!" I yell. The door creaks open slowly revealing an off-balance Ryan a red plastic cup in his hand. "Oh, hi Carina" the slightest slur in his words. Ry… Who is it? Sofia comes up behind him hiccupping, her eyes widening when she sees me. "Carina!" She hiccups in surprise.

"Sofia get in the auto now!" I demand. She quickly kisses Ryan before obediently following me to the car. "Che cosa stavi pensando?" I question when we are in the car heading home.

"Uh oh you're speaking Italy. You must be really mad at me" Sofia hiccups. "I'm not speaking a country I'm speaking a langue" I laugh despite my anger. "Sorry. I know that, but I think I'm drunk" she apologizes.

Once we enter the house she races for the bathroom. I go in the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water. Before I check on Sofia in the bathroom I throw a blanket over Andrea who is asleep on the couch. "Fratello del bambino." I whisper smiling passing him on the way to the bathroom. Sofia is hunched over the toilet vomiting like I thought she might be, when I walk in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Malato" she answers looking up giving me a weak smile.

"Now who's the one speaking Italy?" I shoot back at her earning a laugh from her. "Are you going to tell mom about this?" she asks me quietly.

"Si, of course, but right now I'm just going to sit with you until you feel better" I kneel down beside her.

When I walk in at eight in the morning dead tired after an exhausting shift. Saige is sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal watching Scooby-Doo in her pajamas. Andrew is asleep next to her on the couch. "What's Uncle Andrew doing here?" I ask.

"I don't know he was here when I came downstairs" Saige shrugs. "Where are mamma and Sofia" I ask sitting down next to her. "Asleep on the bathroom floor." Saige answers laughing at Shaggy on the TV. While I know there is a story behind that I am too tired to wake either of them up to hear it. So, I decide to watch Scooby with Saige at least until everyone else wakes up.

 **AN MY FIRST CARINA SOFIA MOMENT WITH SOME FUNNY ARIZONA AT THE END. THOUGHTS? PLEASE REVIEW I WILL ALSO TAKE CALZONA REQUESTS! HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK LOVELIES!**


	4. That Time of the Month

I wake up and I don't even have to open my eyes to know that I'm alone in bed. I have a vague memory of a pager going off around four this morning and Callie kissing me goodbye. Opening my eyes, I lay there for a few minutes, feeling no real rush to get out of bed just yet.

It's Saturday morning Timothy and Klaus are spending the weekend at Meredith and Derek's house with their kids. Callie's at the hospital until late tonight, leaving Sofia and I with the house all to ourselves. Callie and I were kind of surprised when Sofia didn't want to join her brothers this weekend, but I'm excited because it's been awhile since I've been able to spend some one on one time with my daughter.

At twelve going on thirteen Sofia is starting to develop her own life. Busy with school and various after school activities. With our hectic unpredictable work schedules and three growing children it hard to manage one on one time with our children individually but we make sure to take advantage of every opportunity we are able to snatch. That's why I'm excited for this day off to spend time with Sofia.

I look at my alarm clock 8:30 I don't hear any movement in the rest of the house meaning that Sofia probably isn't up yet. One of the perks of having an almost teenager. Unlike her nine-year-old brothers who are up by six A.M every weekend morning, Sofia usually sleeps in until around 9:30. Getting up out of bed I wade into the master bathroom needing to brush my teeth. Still in my pajamas I head downstairs to the kitchen. Pancakes sound really good. I check the pantry to make sure we have all the ingredients I need to make them.

Pancake mix, mixing bowl, a cup of water a spoon eggs a bag of chocolate chips and lastly a jar of peanut butter. Once I dump everything in the bowl I mix it slowly and steadily until it is the light brown color it needs to be. Turning the knob on the stove letting it warm up; before I place the skillet on the stove top. Pouring batter into the circular pan. Sizzling sounds can be heard as soon as the thick batter hits the pan. I start flipping pancakes as they start to take shape. I start to hear movement from Sofia's room when I'm flipping my second pancake.

I expect to see Sofia emerge in the doorway of the kitchen within in the next few minutes, but I don't hear her footsteps come down the stairs she doesn't pop her head in her to see what I'm making, and I don't hear the T.V turn on in the living room. Curiosity grows in me as I transfer a pancake from the skillet to the plate with the growing stack beside me. After all the batter is gone, a stack of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes sits on a plate on the counter. Still no sign of Sofia so I decide to go check on her.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" I call walking in Sofia's bedroom without knocking. We aren't helicopter parents we respect our children's privacy to some extent, but they know that this is an open household. Even both being doctors with the crazy hectic schedules Callie and I make it our number one priority to be active and know what's going on in their lives.

"Oh, hi mom" she says my name nervously I notice she has striped her bed maybe she wet the bed had an accident. Maybe that is why she's not really looking at me. She could be embarrassed I muse. Having inherited Callie's tough girl attitude combined with the vertical climb on the wooden roller coaster of adolescence. Then I look at the tangled heap of sheets at her feet.

There is a big dry stain like I figured there would be but it's darker and another more likely possibility shifts into place. "My stomach hurt last night I just thought it was a just a normal stomach ache. I didn't know it would start during the night." She rambles still not meeting my eyes.

I laugh to myself at how much Sofia is like me. Her rambling in this moment so much like my own. She may be Mark and Callie's biological child. She has Callie's looks. Mark's charm she might even have the Sloan charm more than Mark himself. Which is scary but true. She has mine shine though. My bubbliness. My moods. My laughter. My sense of humor. My words. My rambles. She is mine! The situation hits me in full realization. My daughter has gotten her first period. She is no longer a little girl. She is growing up.

I put on my most super magical smile as Callie calls it. "Relax Sof, this is completely normal and healthy. Remember Mami and I talked to you about this?" I whisper never breaking eye contact the smile never leaving my face.

She nods despite the tears that look like they are seconds from falling. An hour later Sofia has showered cleaning herself up I have thrown her sheets and stain pajamas in a load of laundry to be done later tonight. When Sofia was finished with her shower I make sure she knows how to handle all the logistics that come with wearing a pad. Including discreet ways to carry them in school. Now we are curled up on the couch a blanket over both of us our bellies stuffed with chocolate chip pancakes, watching a marathon of Disney movies. This reminds me of whenever she was sick when she was younger, this would be her favorite way to spend the day.

"I love you mama" she whispers into my chest. My heart leaps at her words. She hasn't called me mama in years. Mama morphed to mom somewhere around eight. "I love you too Sof" I place a kiss on her forehead. It's nice to know that even though she is growing and changing. She will always be my little girl.

 **AN JUST A SWEET MOTHER DAUGHTER MOMENT! THOUGHTS? HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND LOVELIES!**


	5. The Summer Before Ninth Grade

**AN SO I HAVE HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK. MEANING I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE A NEW ONESHOT. SO, I FIGURED I WOULD POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ANOTHER ARIZONA STORY I AM WORKING ON. IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW HERE OR THE SUMMER BEFORE NINTH GRADE STORY ITSELF, AND FOLLOW IT FOR UPDATES!**

It's the summer before ninth grade, meaning the summer before high school starts. As if that wasn't scary enough we just moved here to Tampa Florida less than a month ago. We've never lived in the south before I'm not used to the heat. A whopping 85 degrees apparently this is a mild day for Florida in summer. I overheard of the new neighbors that this is nothing compared to the July and August heat soon to come.

Tim and I weren't thrilled to be moving to a new place the summer before starting high school. At least we get to start something new at the same time as everyone else is. We we're lucky enough to stay in the same town in Pennsylvania long enough to complete both our seventh and eighth grade years in the same school which was good it was to have some stability for a while, but it meant we actually had real friends to leave behind this time.

I turn up the volume on my phone music traveling from it up the chord out the earbuds and filling my ears. Fall Out Boy lyrics in capture me as my feet pound the pavement in a steady rhyme. We have been trapped inside the house for three whole days unpacking box after box. Now that the house is unpacked dad is off to work. His first day at the new base. Mom is busy organizing and decorating the inside of the house. Tim is off doing whatever Tim does, and I am out jogging around the neighborhood. Something I do whenever we arrive somewhere new.

I make a left in to my driveway at least I think it's my house, this neighborhood is one of those where every house kind of looks the same. I hope this is my house because otherwise I'm about to have a very awkward encounter with the neighbors.

"Hey Tucson, looking good!" The smile spreads on my face instinctively knowing who I'll find standing behind me. Sure, enough spinning around I am face to with Nick. Tim is right next to him the same identical smug expressions on both their faces. I swear sometimes you would think Nick and Tim were twins instead of Tim and I because of how similarly they act.

"What are you doing her Nick?" I launch myself into his arms.

"I made Timmy over here promise not to tell you until I got here, turns out my mom got stationed here too."

"Great now that she knows you're here the war can officially begin." Tim snickers a devilish glint in his blue eyes. I catch on a second two slow as he pulls a large water gun from behind his back and sprays me with it.

"You're evil and I hate you." My shirt is now soaked from the blast."

"Don't worry Tucson, I got your back. Nick pulls two water guns from his socks tossing me one. I catch it knowing this is the last bit of aide I will receive from him, because the next thing he does is attempt to blast me himself. I'm faster on my feet though running first easily transitioning to a glide my shoes turning to skates as I lean back on my heels exposing their wheels. I see Tim close behind me. I speed up turning on to the next street, and dive into a nearby bush before he rounds the corner.

I quickly pop up. The blast barely strong enough to sprinkling him because of the distance. At least I am able to get him and duck back down before I'm spotted.

"Um, who are you? And why are you hiding in my bush?" I look up at the voice above me. My eyes wander up scanning the figure standing over me. She's tall but not in any awkward way instead she is graceful maybe a dancer. Bouncy orangey red curls frame her face. Her skin is clear cheeks dotted with freckles cute I find myself thinking. Made even cuter by her eyes somehow made up of a combination of blue and green, creating this capturing light blue color that I find insanely beautiful. No correction I think I find her insanely beautiful not just her eyes.

"I'm Arizona Robbins I moved in on the next street over. I'm so sorry I jumped in your yard like a maniac. I apologize realizing that in my rush I hadn't noticed that I jumped into someone's front yard.

"Okay, that explains who you are, but it still doesn't explain why you're in my yard and were hiding in my bush." She offers me her hand and I grab it standing up, ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I climb out of the bush the mystery girl leads us, so we are talking in her driveway. "I'm in the middle of a water war with my brother and best friend. I needed a place to take cover."

The girl nods her head in understanding. "In that case hold on you'll need this, she heads to her garage coming back out holding a super soaker. "Here you can borrow this" she takes the little one that Nick gave me, handing over the super soaker.

"Um thank you. Would you like to come play with us?" I ask her, feeling like I'm five again asking someone to be my friend.

"No thanks. Besides now that you have my water gun. I'll have an excuse to see you again, because my little brother will be highly upset if he doesn't get it back. I'm Katy by the way." She introduces herself and I thank her once more before starting my search for Tim and Nick trying to keep my mind off the very pretty girl I have just met.

Two hours later at 7:00 when the sun starts to sink the three of us fumble through the front door. Our clothes clinging to our bodies because of sweat and blasting each other with water.

"Mom we're hungry!" Tim calls walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, we're hungry! Nick echoes.

"Nick is that you? Mom asks turning away from the pot she is stirring on the stove to face us.

"Guilty" he grins back at her.

"Go get clean up kids' dinner will be ready when you come down. Nick you're joining us." Mom demands as we head upstairs the stairs. The boys head towards Tim's room and I head to take a shower. Trying not to think about my insanely beautiful new neighbor Katy.

 **AN WHAT DO YOU GUY THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY GREY'S DAY LOVELIES! AND TO APOLIGIZE FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING I PROMISE YOU GUYS THREE MORE ONESHOTS BY SUNDAY NIGHT! WHO'S READY FOR TONIGHT'S EPISODE?**


	6. Skating

"Callie, Callie, Calliope it's time to wake up." I nudge my wife in hopes of stirring her from dreamland. "Five more minutes" she moans in protest.

"No up now. My parents will be here soon" I remind her.

"Oh yeah, alright you win. I'm up." She mumbles fumbling out of bed to our bathroom to take a shower. "Victory!" I cheer to myself. "I heard that." Callie counters from the bathroom. "Good. Sometimes it's as hard to wake you as it is our teenage sons." I shoot back at her going to give her a quick peck, before heading to the boys' room to fight another battle, one I will come out victorious yet again.

I step into the boys' room and know I have my work cut out for me. Timmy is in a deep sleep with one are arm and one leg hanging off his bed. On the other side of the room Klaus is in an equally deep slumber as his twin. A notebook open in his lap pen still grasped in his left hand. His glasses knocked off his face. My guess is he stayed up until the early hours of the morning again, writing. I start by simply calling their names. No surprise I have no luck. Normally I try other things before I resort to this option, but this morning we don't have time. My parents will be here in less than an hour. I exit the boys' room and go enlist my secret weapon,

I wrap on her door. "Hey kid, do you want me a favor? Wake up your brothers for me?" I ask my youngest daughter as she takes her attention away from the book she is reading.

"Yeah!" She hops from her bed dragging a bucket of various balls behind her to her brothers' room. I don't know why she needs the balls it's probably not my best motherly move not to ask, but I don't have the time to be the perfect mother this morning.

I make the last stop on my tour of bedrooms, at Sofia's door. "Finally! Someone is up and ready to go!" I cheer as I walk into her she is busy in front of the mirror doing her makeup. I look her over happy at what I see. The past couple months have been tough for her because of her breakup with Ryan. An energy I haven't seen in awhile is around her.

"Madre and the boys give you a hard about waking up." She questions applying a dark shade of lipstick. "Of course, they did. I sent your sister to wake up your brothers." I answer her question with a grin, happy to see my oldest girl finally active again. A little more like herself.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She laughs smudging her lipstick in the process.

"No, it's probably not my wisest move she is probably torturing them as we speak, but I need them to get up now because your grandparents will be here soon,"

An hour later my family of six is all dressed and ready to welcome my parents, "Who's ready to go skating?" My dad greats us, holding his ancient roller-skates the laces are frayed the color is faded the pair is stripped from decades of use. Even though they look gross and beat up the pair of skates my dad is holding makes my heart happy.

Skating has power in my life it always has. It's the one constant in my life. No matter where we lived in the world or what I was feeling about myself or anything. Skating has always been here for me. I loved it so much I even skated at work. When I lost my leg and I was dangerously close to losing Callie as well, it was a way for me to regain a piece of myself, and that gave me enough strength to keep fighting to take back control of my life. It's a way for me to remain close to my brother Tim on the days where I consumed with missing him.

And today roller-skating has the power to bring my family together as one, for an afternoon at least.

 **AN THIS ONE WAS INSPIRED BY ARIZONA'S SPEACH ABOUT SKATING WITH HER DAD! WHO ELSE WAS SUPER EXCITED THAT CALZONA WAS ENDGAME?! I HOPE THIS FANDOM WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE ARIZONA! I KNOW THAT I'M CERTAINLY GOING TO CONTINUE THESE ONESHOTS SO PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES!**


End file.
